


【团兵】猜猜我有多喜欢你

by acerea16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 突然发现这篇还没搬过来是篇短打结局有点意难平，本来想改一下的，但是实在没有心力了【吐魂
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2





	【团兵】猜猜我有多喜欢你

利威尔觉得自己的搭档是个笨蛋。

从他第一天看到埃尔文时就这么觉得。杀手学校年年都会送进来一群半大的小屁孩，利威尔和埃尔文就这么和一群流着鼻涕什么都不懂的小孩子，坐着一点也不舒服的运输车，被送进这个从里到外都包着铁皮的军工厂。沉重的铁门在他们身后关上。

当时他们还都是小不点，谁也不认识谁。他们也知道没有必要过早地就和其他同龄人建立联系：毕竟很有可能昨天还坐在餐厅和你一起一边吃饭一起畅想未来的孩子，今天就变成了躺在格斗场上一具了无生气的尸体。就连最平常的训练也要求他们必须以命相搏。

让利威尔注意到埃尔文的原因是有一天他正坐在地上喝水，目光不知怎的就落在了不远处缠斗在一起的两人。那天他刚刚打败了比他高出三个量级的对手，那人是被抬出训练场的，很难说有被救活的可能。对此利威尔不觉得愧疚：如果他不下死手，那么现在躺在担架上被抬出去的人就是他自己。这就是杀手学校的规则。

利威尔把瓶子举过头顶，仰头灌下最后一口功能饮料，与此同时目光斜睨着飘向别处。他在偷偷观察那边的战斗，很明显，胜负已经快要分出：金发的高个少年已经将对手的脖子和下半身牢牢桎梏在手臂和身体的缝隙之间，只要再坚持五秒，少年怀中的人必死无疑。裸绞，利威尔心想，没有人能够从这样的裸绞里活下来。

看起来是个危险的人物，以后遇上他的时候要小心。利威尔这么想着，却看到金发少年下一秒突然松了手，他的对手就像一滩湿水泥一样瘫在了脚边。

利威尔抬起来擦嘴的手僵在半空。

骗人的吧？居然还会手下留情？

是笨蛋吧，那个金头发的大高个儿是笨蛋吧？

利威尔摇摇头，把一堆问号从脑袋里赶出去，穿上衣服赶往了射击场。

利威尔本来以为自己以后绝对不会和那个人产生交集：以那人抱有的天真想法，估计过不了几天他的名字就会被列入死亡名单。可是万万没想到，当他从杀手学校毕业的那天，他和那人竟然同时出现在老大的办公室里。

“从今以后你们俩就是搭档了，要懂得互相配合。”老大发给他们一人一支手枪。

利威尔扭头瞪着身边伸出右手，一脸阳光，笑得天真无邪的男人，怎么都不敢相信他就是那天被自己打上了“笨蛋”“早晚有天死翘翘”的标签的那位。

有个成语是怎么说的来着，造化弄人。

然而，和埃尔文搭档了六年，利威尔脑中“埃尔文是个笨蛋”的标签非但没有随着一次次任务而淡化，反而在他身上粘得越来越牢，越来越紧。

倒不是因为埃尔文脑子真的不灵光。可以说，他是利威尔见过的最聪明的人。埃尔文反应迅速，拥有超凡的想象力，他俩一人负责战略一人负责行动，只要他们一起出任务，就从来没有一次搞砸过。

那天埃尔文和利威尔从老大的办公室出来，利威尔偷看埃尔文，却发现他的搭档也在看他：只见他两眼放光，嘴唇翕动，脱口而出就是一句： “你真漂亮！”

“你有病吧！”

利威尔甩开埃尔文，加快步伐，径直向餐厅冲去，后面传来埃尔文不屈不挠的声音：“喂！我叫埃尔文！你叫什么名字？”

后来每次任务结束后，回到他们共同的住所，埃尔文都会一边哼着小调一边擦枪，等到装弹匣的时候就会数着子弹给小调配上歌词：“一二三四五六七，猜猜我有多喜欢你？”

每到这个时候利威尔就会把耳朵捂起来作痛苦状：“够了够了你不要再唱了”，结果必然是埃尔文唱得更大声：“一二三四五六七，猜猜我有多喜欢你？猜对就把我送给你，猜猜我有多喜欢你？”然后唱着唱着就跑调了。

这样也好，利威尔心想，我的搭档是个笨蛋，这样就没人想和他组队，他永远只能做我一个人的搭档。

随着与埃尔文共事年数的增加，利威尔的想象也不由自主地跟着时间延伸：等到退休了也一起搭档开个红茶店吧，不要开在这里，这里的空气太差了，不喜欢。听说印度斯里兰卡的红茶最好喝，就开在那里吧。在印度开个红茶店，只卖红茶，别的什么都不卖。下午四点的时候就关店，然后泡澡，埃尔文就会这样抱着我，然后……

然后？

利威尔眨眨眼睛，红茶店从他眼前消失了，取而代之的是楼顶一望无际的天空。

发生什么了？仿佛从一个悠长的梦里醒来，利威尔抬头看向身边的搭档。枪声从他们的身后响起。

“最后一次警告！放下武器！”那是高音喇叭的声音。

啊，是警察。真讨厌啊……就不能让我再多睡一会儿吗……

利威尔的双腿被七发五毫米的子弹击中。枪声响起时，他还是本能地想要寻找掩体。

埃尔文紧紧抱住利威尔，替他挨下一枪又一枪。

一二三四五六七。

每一次子弹穿过埃尔文的胸腔时，那骨头碎裂的声音都在利威尔的耳蜗里无限放大，直到震耳欲聋。

“埃……尔文？”

他们的身上的西装都湿透了。雨水顺着埃尔文的下巴流下来，利威尔把头贴在埃尔文湿漉漉的颈间，好能听清他说的话。

“利威尔，让我……”

埃尔文的声音微弱得几不可闻，不过利威尔已经明白他的意思了。

他先凝视了他一会儿，然后吻了上去。

他们交换着口腔里的腥味。

埃尔文用最后的力气推着两腿都动不了的利威尔，挪到天台的边缘。

抱着他坠下去。

那一瞬间，利威尔想起了与他相伴的六年里，有一天晚上，他也是这样抱着他，从嘴唇吻到小腹。

“利威尔猜猜我有多喜欢你？”

现在，他攒足最后的力气，咳着血，几乎吼着：

“埃尔文猜猜我有多喜欢你？”

他看到对方扯动了嘴唇。

够了，这样就足够了，你知道了。


End file.
